


The Adventure of Orange 2

by axemblue4



Series: The Adventure of Orange (The Complete Saga) [2]
Category: Pikmin (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Children, Comedy, Cross-Genre, Epic, Family, Fantasy, Gen, Good versus Evil, High Fantasy, Message Board Fan Fiction, Metafiction, Old Fan Fiction, Pulp, Science Fiction, Screenplay/Script Format, Slapstick, Supernatural Elements, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axemblue4/pseuds/axemblue4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orange and the Pik Group race to stop the scheme of a new villain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Opening

**Author's Note:**

> See notes about this story in [The Adventure of Orange (The Complete Saga)](http://archiveofourown.org/series/373403).

**Part 1: The Opening**

 

Cloaked Figure: Now, my faithful minion! Kidnap *whispers*

Minion: Yes, Master! That Pikmin will go down!

A random beggining, wouldn't you say? The Minion leaves the strange hideout.

Meanwhile...

A monster is advancing forward to Red.

Blue(Narrating): And tragically, the monster ate him.

The "monster" attempts to eat him, but can't. One of the Pikmin inside the costume, grab Red's hand and pull him in. The curtains close, then open again.

White: Proffessor Yellow! Isn't there something we can do?

Prof. Yellow: I'm afraid not. But--wait! I remember a book saying the Great One would tell how to kill the Monster! Follow me, boys!

White and Bulb follow "Professor Yellow".

Blue: And that's all for today, folks. Will Orange escape the Monster's dungeon? Will White and Bulb find the "Great One" and destroy the monster? Find out next time, folks!

An audience of Bulborbs and Owls are clapping their "hands".

Blue: Now, out of ransom, will play a catchy tune!

White: *Pushes a record on stage and turns it on* 

Audience: ......

Later that day....

Blue: My voice is croaking...

Frog: Croak..ribbit..etc.

Blue: Erm..my voice is becoming horse...

Horse: Nehehehehe.

Blue: Arg, my point is, I can't do this narrating anymore, Orange.

Orange: Well, we'll have to find someone, then. The Light Pikmin left weeks ago(except for White).

Yellow: Let's see...Orange, Red, Me, White and Bulb are all playing in the play. Oh! Purple could narrate!

Red: Purple died, remember?

Yellow: Oh, that's right! We can't create any plot holes, so we couldn't switch with anyone.

Red: We've been vacating on this "island" long enough. I say it's time to go back home.

Blue: Er..the play? We were just talking about it.

Red: My point was, we could find someone at home to replace Blue!

White: Excellent suggestion.

Does this contribute to the plot of the story at all? Maybe not. After all, it's just a play. And we still don't know anything about those two guys from the beggining. Anyway...

*Monty Python and the Holy Grail Theme Music plays*

A new Pikmin color comes to the Pikmin's cabin on a horse. He knocks on the door.

Orange: I'll get it..Hello?

Green: I am Green! I have heard you have been in need of a new narrator for your play!

Orange: We do. Are you willing?

Green: Of course! I came all the way here on a horse!

Orange: Well, okay.

Minion: *Up on tree* Now, to kidnap that Pikmin...

Green: Orly, that tree over there is annoying me! Why don't you go knock it over!

Orly(The Horse): *Nods*

Orly walks over to the tree that the Minion happens to be in, and is constantly bumping into it.

Orange: Er..I don't think your horse will be able to do that anytime soon.

Green: You're quite right. Orly, you may stop now!

Orly: *Nods* *Stops*

Minion: (Darn horse..whoa...) *Falls out of tree, but manages to be unnoticed*

Orly sits over by the cabin, as Green shuts the door.

Minion: Now, to get that Pikmin...

Orly: *Notices the Minion* Neheheehheeheheheheheehheheehh! Nehehehehehehehehe!

Minion: Crap...

Orly chases the Minion. Inside...

The Pikmin are discussing the play. They don't notice the strange guy being chased by the horse outside, even though he's yelling(there's a window).

Green: A rather long, list of lines! I like it! I'll get memorzing right away!

Blue: Now, I can quit talking for a while.

Outside...

Minion: *Chased up house* How did I manage to get up here? Oh well, there's a chimney!

Inside...

Red: I think I'll start a fire.

Orange: Er..go ahead, then. I guess.

Red: *Lights matches and starts fire in fire place*

Minion: *Climbing down* Crap! *Cough* *Falls down* AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Red: Whoa.

Blue: *Gets a bowl of water and puts out fire.

Minion: No! I've been caught! Darn it, darn it, darn it! *Runs over to light switch and turns lights off*

Screaming is heard. A light is seen as the door opens, and the Minion is seen running off with Red, tied up.

Orange: Idiot. *Turns Light on*

Blue: Well, now we have to rescue him, don't we? *Sigh*

Green: An adventure..exiciting! *Shouting outside* Orly, be prepared for a journey!

Orly: *Nods* Nehehehe.

The Pikmin prepare, and soon leave.


	2. The Imposter Red

**Part 2: The Imposter Red**

 

Orange: You know, I really think this should be called the "Adventure of Pikmin". It has hardly anything to do with me.

Blue: Well, you have a lot of lines.

The Pikmin had been on their search for about 2 hours now.

Red: When we rescue Red, this will all be over.

Yellow: Maybe. What about the suspicious kidnapper, though?

Green: HALT!

Green turns Orly around.

Green: RED just said it would be over when RED was rescued!

Pikmin: GASP.

Red: You..arg. No!

"Red" ran.

Green: Capture this imposter!

The Pikmin chased down "Red". Being on a horse, Green managed to catch him.

Green: Now, imposter, I would like to know you're business pretending to be Red.

Yellow: Um..it could just be another Red, you know.

Orange: In this story, there's only one of each color.

Yellow: That's right... 

Green: Speak, imposter!

"Red": Heh. I am a special Pikmin that has mastered the ability of disguise. You won't have me captured long. I'm working for someone, and that's all you're going to know!

"Red" hops up high and runs off.

White: .....

Bulb: Okay?

Pikmin: No!

Bulb: I was kidding. 

Green: We can not joke around like this. We must continue our search.

Orange: That's right.

Green: Was that a neccesary comment?

Orange: No, I guess.

Green: Good! Let us go.

Orange: *Whispering to Blue* I think he thinks he's in charge.

Blue: Yeah....


	3. Dark Green Appears

**Part 3: Dark Green Appears**

 

??? 7: Have them on target! And remember to never reveal our names!

??? 8: Very well. I will strike Green, first.

??? 7: Whatever, just kill them off!

MEANWHILE------

 

The Pik-Group is traveling through a forest.

Blue: Orly smells...bad!

Green: It takes a while to get used to a horse smell.

Blue: 

Orange: This could take forever.

Green: Well, Orange, do you happen to have a better suggestion?

Orange: YES, I do! All of us Pikmin carry a detector.

Green: Where?

Yellow: It's located at the--

Several minutes later, possibly hours.

Blue: I guess the author couldn't think of anything.

Orange: And I've been carrying this tracer. We can find Red easily with it!

Green: Why didn't you say this before?

Orange: I didn't think to do it.

Others: 

MEANWHILE----

Minion: I have brought you the Red Pikmin, sir.

Cloaked Figure: Gooood.

Red: Ha. I won't be here long *remembers detector and tracer* .

Cloaked Figure: That, my friend, is not for you to deside.

Minion: Are you ready for it, sir?

Cloaked Figure: Yes.

Red: Ready for what?

MEANWHILE-----

Orange: Look! He's over there in that...castle. 

Green: Excellent! I'm good with these.

Others: 

The 7 headed toward the castle.

Up in a tree...

??? 8: Now is my chance!

??? 8 drops down with a sword in front of Green.

Green: Halt!

??? 8 is wearing a cloak, keeping him from being identified.

??? 8: I'll be disposing of all of you!

Pikmin: ......

Green: En gaurde! *Takes out sword*

Yellow: Where did he get that?

Green and ??? 8 begin to duel. After a couple of minutes, it gets boring and Orange tosses a rock at ??? 8.

??? 8: *Barely dodges it* Hey! That's it. We'll meet again! YARLY, come here now!

A darker looking version of Orly comes. ??? 8 hops on the horse, and flees.

Green: We must chase!

Yellow: Too late. He's out of sight.

Green: *Sigh* Orange, WHY did you toss that rock? The fight was fun!

Blue: It was getting better.

Orange: It wasn't going anywhere. We have a Pikmin to save!

They began to continue.

White: Hey, Green. You are a Neautral Pikmin, right?

Green: I believe so. *Doesn't get the question*

White: And did that cloaked guy say his horse's name was "Yarly"?

Green: Yes! *Not catching on*

White: Very suspicious. I might know who it is.

Green: *Did not hear White*

MEANWHILE----

Minion: Master, they're coming!

Red: Told ya!

Minion: And worse, the transferring machine isn't ready!

Cloaked Figure: Drat. We'll have to move it way back. Is Turbo-Legs ready?

Minion: Yes!

Cloaked Figure: When they come, unleash TURBO-LEGS! Muhahahahahahahahahaha!

Minion: Yes, master!


	4. Turbo Attack

**Part 4: Turbo Attack**

 

Yellow: What are your pik-abilities, Green?

Green: I can duel.

Yellow: 

Bulb: Anything else?

Orange: I can safely walk across spikes.

All(except for Green):  I thought you could survive being blown away.

Orange: I thought I was too, but the other day-

Green: I can ride horses, duel, sense enemies and survive gun shots.

White: Wow.

Red: Well, let's get in.

Green: You! *Points sword to "Red"*

"Red": Yup. I'm still spying. lol. I can say, you can either turn back or face a horrible death, or turn back. Of course, from what I heard about Green just now...

Green: What type of Pikmin are you..you must be dark. But what color?

"Red": Nope, I'm not dark. You'll find out in good time! *Leaps over to the castle*

Blue: Well...I feel like we just missed our chance to do something  .

Green: We missed our chance to see if it was light or neutral.

White: Something about it...reminds me of something.

The 6 Pikmin(and 1 horse) reached the entrance of the castle.

Green: The castle door says "All who come, obviously want death." 

Blue: How do we open i-

Orange tosses a rock at it and it..breaks.

Blue: -well, my question has been answered.

Green: That was a very weak door. We could have done that by hitting it hard. But don't misjudge the strength of the castle walls.

The 7(that includes the horse) go in.

\--MEANWHILE, way back somewhere in the castle

Minion: My 5 work-bots are doing the best they can to get the transferring machine ready.

Cloaked Figure: Yes. Now, while we deal with that, go unleash Turbo-Legs. I sense they have arrived.

Minion: Yes, master.

The minion ran off.

\--A few rooms into the castle--

Yellow: A strange arena this is. It's circular.

Green: I sense danger. Leave Orly.

Orly went to wait outside of the castle.

Blue: Hey, what if someone kidnaps him!

Green: What would somebody want with a horse?

Blue: I don't know--a ride?

Minion: Ha ha ha ha! *Is up on a ledge sticking out the wall*

Orange: The kidnapper!

Minion: Quite right. I see you have found us. Well, you'll have to deal with THIS.

The wall opens up and a silver, less-rusty looking, bigger, Man-at-Legs lands.

All: ......

Minion: This is 'bot will devour you all! Go, Turbo-Legs!

Four blasters come out from below Turbo-Legs. Turbo-Legs begins to constantly shoot everywhere.

Orange: Careful, everyone! *Barley misses getting shot*

The Turbo-Legs sends out a red light out of each blaster. It locks on to Orange, Blue, Yellow and Green and fires. Orange, Blue and Yellow escape the shots but Green has no need to, since he can survive shots.

Minion: NOOOOO! Why did one have to survive shots?

Green races forward and climbs up a leg of Turbo-Legs and gets out a sword.

Bulb: Where did he get that?

White: I wonder the same thing.

Green begins to cut through wires keeping the leg attatched. Soon, the leg falls and the Turbo-Legs is just barely standing.

Minion: Gah.

Green climbs up another leg and onto the head. He sticks his sword through the head, swiftly takes it out and jumps off, fleeing to the corner. The Turbo-Legs explodes, leaving chard pieces of it and sparks and embers everywhere.

Minion: I feel like I wasted my time making that.

The minion fled.

Green: Advancing on....

7 entered the next room.

Red: Well, let's keep goi-

Green kicked "Red" down and put the sword to his neck.

"Red": Heh heh.

Blue, Yellow and Bulb held "Red" down.

Orange: Show yourself.

White: ......!

"Red": Very well.

The false Red's disguise faded.

MEANWHILE---

??? 8: There's no point in disguising our selves. Everyone knows who we are.

??? 7: Oh, fine!

Dark Green: When should I strike again?

Dark Orange: WE will attack, this time! You failed before.

Dark Green: Yes, yes. I know.


	5. Chaos

**Part 5: Chaos**

 

Cloaked Figure is reading a book.

Cloaked Figure: Drat! The book says "Fire, Water, Electricity and Poison Gas!" That means you have to kidnap Yellow, Blue and White as well!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The false Red's disguise faded revealing a.....Silver Pikmin.

All(except White): SILVER??

Silver: Yup.

White: *Gets flash-back*

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gray: I can't use powers..I'm just a hopeless Dark Pikmin.

Wine: Keep trying! FOCUS!

Wine walks off as Gray shoots beams of...gray at White. Weird reactions start happening.

Wine walks back.

Wine: Gray..heh heh. It should be dark or something.

Wine kicks Gray.

Gray: I used powers!

Wine: Yes, but it was...Gray. I don't want you using powers anymore, I must study why yours was gray.

Suddenly, a burst of light comes off of White(the two don't notice). White sees a glimpse of something Silver running off.

~~~~~~~~~~

Silver: Being a Neutral Pikmin, and not very smart, Gray, hitting White with the beam of grayness, created me. Weird logic, yes.

White: I knew it...

Silver: Well, now you've seen my true form. Now, I must go.

Silver hops away.

Orange: ....Wow.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cloaked Figure: We can use the transferring device until we have White, Yellow and Blue.

Minion: Yes, master.

Silver came in.

Silver: Hey, I just showed them my true form.

Cloaked Figure: Erm..that's nice. We need White, Yellow and Blue. Kidnap them..now, Silver!

Silver: Riiiight.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dark Green rides on Yarly with Dark Orange following behind.

Dark Green: We have to go into this castle.

Dark Orange: Ug.

Orly: Nehehehehehe!

Dark Green: Crap!

Orly chases Dark Green(who is on Yarly) and Dark Orange.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The group enters a large room filled with....Red Bulborbs. Sleeping ones.

Orange: Good thing we signed a treaty...or whatever it was.

Green: I sense betrayal in these Bulborbs. Be careful of them. Don't wake them up.

While they are moving quietly through the room, Blue sees something somewhere and goes to see what it is.

Orange: Careful, now.

Bulb: These guys are cannibals.

Yellow: To you.

Blue wanders back to the group.

Soon, one of them picks up a rock and(here we go again...) throws it at a sleeping Red Bulborb. It wakes up.

Red Bulborb: Roooar.

Orange: Gack..who threw that?

The others wake up from it's roar.

White: Great...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark Green: Hey, Dark Orange. Jumping off of Yarly was a good strategy. Now, Orly will just keep chasing Yarly in circles around the castle. Ha ha.

Dark Orange: Let's sneak in through one of these windows.

Dark Orange and Dark Green sneak into the castle through one of the windows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Green gets out his sword.

Green: Halt!

The Red Bulborb continues to go toward them. Blue scurries off, unnoticed.

Green begins swiping the sword through the air, hoping to frighten the Red Bulborb. Then, from no where, a rock hits Green's hand and Green drops the sword.

Green: Who threw that?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark Orange: Now we're here, let's see what all this racket is coming from behind this door...*opens it*

Dark Green: Eek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue scurries back over to the group. The Bulborbs notice the two dark pikmin with the door open and rush over to it. Green grabs his sword and the 6 advance to the next room, swiftly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark Green: AAAAAAH.

Dark Green slams the door closed as several Bulborbs begin to push it open. The two Dark Pikmin run and end up in a circular room.

They noticed the destroyed Turbo-Legs with chard pieces of it everywhere.

Dark Green and Dark Orange: AAAAAAAAAAH!

The began to run.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Green is holding his sword, prepared to slash at anything that attacks. Then, a metal object comes from the ceiling and grabs the sword. Green pulls, trying to keep it.

Yellow notices electricty coming down the metal object and pulls Green away then grabs it. The electricity does not effect Yellow. The sword goes up, into the ceiling...with Yellow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dark Green and Dark Orange run into a wall, and the wall flips around and leads them to a transporter...that moved through walls and ceilings(this is how Silver and the Cloaked Figure's minon get around the castle so fast).

Dark Orange: Hey--I wonder what it does.

Dark Green and Dark Orange get on. Dark Orange pushes a button that says "Emergency Transfer Room" and it goes.


	6. New Minions

**Part 6: New Minions**

 

Green: Darn! My sword! And Yellow! Now what?

Blue: Er..well..we could always flee. You know...run. Before they get another one of us.

Orange: No. We must rescue Red and Yellow.

Blue: C'mon, Orange.

Orange: And hey, what about the play? With Red and Yellow gone, we can't continue it. Well, Red is dead in the play now, so...

Blue: Get Green!

Orange: And just what about the narrator? Plus, that would create plot-holes.

Blue: I'll narrate!

Orange: ............

Green: Let us continue...

Blue: Meh...

~~~~~~~~

Cloaked Figure: How is that trap coming?

Minion: It's great! Once they leave, we can the ones we need!

The crane-like object comes in and drops Yellow and the Sword.

Cloaked Figure: Heh heh...or since they'll probably be too stuborb to go back, we could use this crane-thing again.

Minion: Maybe...Now what are you wanting to get those resitances for again?

Cloaked Figure: *Takes out book* "The world of chaos consists of hazards that also roam this planet. These hazards gaurd the key to doom. One must resist Fire, Water, Electricity and Poison Gas". There's more, but that pretty much sums it up.

Minion: Wow.

As you know, before the Pikmin came into their castle, the two were in a room where they would do the "transfer". Few remember, that they had to flee. The current room the Cloaked Figure and his Minion are in is the "Emergency Transfer Room". Now remember that transporter Dark Orange and Dark Green found? They pushed a button that says "Emergency Transfer Room"?

Dark Orange and Dark Green suddenly enter the room.

Dark Green: Er...

Minion: What the...

Cloaked Figure: Who are you fools?

Dark Orange: We are Dark Pikmin, and we are trying to kill those neutrals...Orange and Green. And for that matter, Bulb, Blue, Yellow and that light Pikmin, White.

Cloaked Figure: Heh...I have an idea for you two. Would you like to join me in a plot for world domination?

Dark Orange: Sure!

Cloaked Figure: Good...


	7. Betrayal

**Part 7: Betrayal**

The Pik Group had gone through most of the castle, which was filled with several empty rooms.

Green: Orange, there's something wrong.

Orange: What's wrong?

Green: One of us, I sense betrayal...

Orange: Maybe it's you.

Green: And maybe it's you.

Blue: Hey, let's not turn this into an argument.

MEANWHILE...

Cloaked Figure: Begin the transfer with the Pikmin we have.

Minion: Yes, master...

The Cloaked Figure entered a machine. The Minion threw in Red, and closed it. He pulled a lever on it, and it began to make several loud noises.

Minion: Now, you two better go find the Pik Group.

Dark Orange: Alright. Let's go, Dark Green.

Dark Orange and Dark Green exited through a door that was in there.

MEANWHILE...

Green: I sense darkness coming, or some type of it...

Dark Orange and Dark Green entered.

Green: You!

Orange: You were supposed to be dead, Dark Orange.

Dark Orange: Well, we're going to beat you.

Dark Orange started battling Orange, Green was only able to merely dodge sword attacks from Dar Green, since he lost his sword.

Bulb: We better help.

Blue: No, stay back. We need to..er...let them fight on their own.

White: Blue, something is wrong with you..are you sick?

Blue: No...

White: Is something wron-

Blue: NO.

White: Alright...

MEANWHILE...

The Cloaked Figure exits the machine.

Cloaked Figure: Light a fire on me and see if I'm effected...

The Minion lighted a fire, but the Cloaked Figure wasn't burned.

Red managed to exit.

Minion: Well, since you took his power, let's just fry him...

Minion was about to light Red on fire, but fortanetly for the red one, the Cloaked Figure was impatient at the time.

Cloaked Figure: Quit wasting time and do the next!

The Cloaked Figure rentered the machine. Minion tied up Red and threw Yellow in. He pulled a lever on the machine and it started to make loud noises.

Something ran past the Minion.

Minion: Hey, get back here! Darn, I can't leave.

MEANWHILE...

It was clear that Orange Green would be devoured soon. Dark Green kicked Green aside and then knocked Dark Orange out of the way. He got annoyed by the battling near him, so he wanted to end it. But before he could attempt to attack Orange, a sword fell on the floor near him. Something had tossed it, attempting to attack him but had obviously failed.

Green took the sword(which was his) and knocked Dark Green's sword out of his hands.

Green: Time to die...

Dark Orange and Dark Green fled back to their new master.

Green: We should follow them, they're probably running back to their master.

Blue: No, we shouldn't. We should stay here.

White shot a bright light at Blue, causing his skin...to melt? It was actually Silver.

Bulb: I knew something was wrong with him.

Green: I think we all did.

White: Well, this answers my questin about something being wrong with you.

MEANWHILE...

Red and Yellow were in a corner, tied up. Blue came out of the machine, weak. He was quickly tied up. The Cloaked Figure exited the machine. After testing to see if it worked(using electricity and one of thos "drown bubbles"{from Pikmin 2}).

Cloaked Figure: Now, we must have the white one. And then we shall begin...the search.

Dark Orange: They're coming!

Dark Green: They're too fast and tricky!

Cloaked Figure: You idiots.

MEANWHILE...

Green: But who threw the sword?

The Pik Group looked in the direction that the sword came from. There, they saw a brown Pikmin.


	8. Mission... Complete?

**Part 8: Misson...Complete?**

 

Orange: Brown?

White: Brown?

Bulb: Okay?

The others stared.

Bulb: Er...Brown?

Brown: {Texas Accent} Well, hi guys. I guess I'm just not a good thrower..heh. I'm just a useless Pikmin after all...

Orange: Useless?

Green: You just helped us.

Brown: Well that's funny because Master said I was useless.

Brown begins to giggle.

Orange: Who is your Master?

Brown: Oh, he's a guy in a dark hooded...coat king of thing. *giggling* He took me and locked me up and said I needed to call him Master.

Orange: Well..how'd you get out?

Brown: Oh, it's a long story...

Orange: Well, we're going to defeat your master...sorry.

Brown: Oh, that's okay!

Orange: Er...well...

Bulb: Okay.

Orange: 

Bulb: It's a common WORD, okay?

Orange: 

Green: Shall we proceed?

Green picks up his sword.

White: ....Where is Silver?

Green: And Dark Green's sword. He must have taken off with it.

Brown: Oh, I'm sorry. Did I cause some trouble?

Orange: No, you didn't. Well, let's go, group.

The Pik Group(Orange, Green, White, Bulb) proceeds into the next room. Ironically, this is the "Emergency Transfer Room". Long name, I'll just call it ETR. Or TR2.

Cloaked Figure: Hello, gentle Pikmin. Er...that was lame, wasn't it?

Minion: Yeah.

Cloaked Figure: I WASN'T ASKING YOU.

Minion: Forgive me, Master...

Red, Yellow and Blue are lying on the floor in a corner.

Cloaked Figure: Just one more...

Orange: Some times, I wish Purple was here. But I also remember how whiny he was, so forget that I just said that.

Cloaked Figure: Now, we must despose of you. But first...

Dark Orange and Dark Green come from behind and push White forward.

Cloaked Figure: I'll just steal the ability to be immune to poison gas.

The Minion pushes White in. The Cloaked Figure also steps in, and the Minion begins the transferring.

Bulb: Why are we just watching?

Orange: Because..uh..do you know how to stop the machine?

It stops.

Orange: Forget that question...

White and the Cloaked Figure exit the machine. White falls over, on the floor.

Cloaked Figure: I would ask you to despose of them, but we should flee for now and begin the search for the keys, Minion.

Minion: Okay.

Cloaked Figure: Actually, here's something that might be useful...*pushes button on a wall*

The ceiling opens up, and a strange machine-like cube-shaped thing with a blaster falls down.

Cloaked Figure: See you later! Come, Minion!

Cloaked Figure and Minion escape as the Mecha-Cube begins to wreak havoc.

Orange: *Misses a blast from the Mecha-Cube* Bulb, Green, go get the others.

Bulb and Green rush over to the weak ones(Red, Yellow, Blue and White). Bulb takes White and Blue, Green takes Yellow and Red.

The Mecha-Cube is shooting in random directions, destroying things. Dark Orange runs off.

Dark Green: Wait..Dark Orange?

Dark Green escapes, going a different way. Smoke begins to rise, making things hard to see.

Orange rushes over to the Mecha-Cube and tries to attack it, but legs come out. It starts to run away. Blasts are just barely missing Orange.

Green: Let's get out of here!

The Pik Group try to find an exit, leaving the Mecha-Cube. They find the one the Cloaked Figure and Minion took. Brown enters the ETR.

Brown: Hey, guys, I was..uh..just wonderin'...

Orange: Brown! Watch out!

Orange runs over to Brown and pulls him down, the blast hitting the wall.

Orange: Let's get out of here.

Orange gets up and drags Brown toward the exit.

Green: The path goes out. Let's hurry before this machine destroys the place.

The Group leaves. The Mecha-Cube shoots at a certain wall, the blast bounces back at it and destroys it. But there's fires and wreckage and smoke everywhere.

Brown: Uh..uh..I was wonderin' if I could stick around with you guys. I don't really like the castle...

Orange: Oh..uh..sure.

Brown: Oh! Light! I haven't seen light in a while...uh...last I saw light...uh...

Green: Orly, we must go...our destination...

Orange: We need to find out whatever we can about these "keys" the cloaked guy mentioned.


	9. The First Key

**Part 9: The First Key**

Dark Orange: Where am I?

Dark Orange didn't recognize the area around him.

Dark Orange: Hm...

Dark Orange realized he was in a forest.

Dark Orange: How did I get here? Dark Green! Where are you?

Dark Green was no where to be seen.

Dark Orange: Darn, he's gone. Master! Where are you?

Dark Orange looked around.

Dark Orange: What happened yesterday? Let's see... I was running from the mecha-cube thing and... meh...

MEANWHILE

The Pik Group drags the four weak Pikmin into the cabin of theirs, and dump them on their beds.

Orange: They're weak.

Bulb: I could have told you that.

Brown: Um... so what are we doin' here? I thought we were goin' to find out where Master was going.

Orange: We are, but they need to recover. Also, you don't have to call him master anymore. Green, would you come with me outside for a moment?

Green: Yes.

Orange: Bulb, you stay in here.

Bulb: Okay.

Orange and Green head outside.

Orange: This Brown guy... do you think there's something wrong about him?

Green: I don't sense anything wrong, but if you think there's a problem... , then I can watch him.

Orange: Do that. Everyone in this group has to stay on our side.

Green: Right.

Orange and Green go back in.

Orange: Let me know if you sense Silver anywhere.

Green: Very well.

Brown: Oh, he doesn't have to sense him. After bein' in that castle for a long time, I finally figured out how to tell the difference between him and someone else!

Orange: ....Okay. *Whispering to Green* Still notify me if you sense anything, since we're not so sure if he's trustworthy.

Green: *Whispering* Okay. *Not Whispering* Now, maybe we should see if the others can move, since we should be looking for the Cloaked Figure.

Blue gets up very fast.

Blue: I can move! Anything it takes to go teach that cloaked guy a lesson.

Yellow, White and Red rise up slowly.

Red: Well, I guess we should go.

The Pik Group heads outside. Green mounts Orly and the group begins walking, after going a few yards, they realize, they don't know where to be headig.

Orange: Does anyone have any idea about where we're going?

Brown: Well, I do.

Orange: .....Well, alright. Where do you think they're headed?

Brown: When Master... I mean former master, who I never really served, always talked about going into the Pik-Tree Forest to find the first key.

Orange: Do you know what this "key" is?

Brown: I think he said it was a mystical orb or something. But I'm not sure, that was like, years ago... I think. I lost track of time in there, so I forgot how long I stayed in the castle.

Orange: Well...off to Pik-Tree Forest. *Whispering to Green* Where's Pik-Tree Forest?

Green: *Whispering* I haven't got a clue.

Orange: *Whispering* Well, go get your magnifying glass already.

Green: .........

Orange: *Whispering* Er...nevermind. *Not Whispering* Brown, do you know where Pik-Tree Forest is?

Brown: Well, yeah, I can take you there. I think I know where it is... well, um, follow me!

The group follows Brown.

Orange: *Whispering to Green* If you sense anything wrong, tell me.

MEANWHILE

Dark Green: Daaaaark Oraaaange! Daaaaark Oraaaaange! Wheeeere aaaaaare yooooou??

Dark Green starts coughing.

Dark Green: Well, I'm not going to find him anytime soon. I guess in the meantime, I can look for Master.

MEANWHILE

Brown: We're here!

Ahead of them was a forest.

Brown: Pik-Tree Forest! And the key is on..um.. I think it on a purple and blue and green tree.

Orange: Well, let's head in and get that key.

The Pik Group goes in.

MEANWHILE

Cloaked Figure: We're near accomplishment!

Minion: Yep...

A few feet away from them is a purple/blue/green tree. (Not a mix of colors, but different colors on each side).

Minion: The Key Tree. Hey, I just realized, that rhymes.


	10. Dark Yellow?

**Part 10: Dark Yellow?**

Cloaked Figure: We're almost at the top...

Cloaked Figure and Minion were inside the tree, making their way to the top. There was a hole that lead out, but there was also a bulborb standing in the way.

Bulborb Gaurd: Answer three questions right to get out. Answer one question wrong, and you'll just have to pout.

Cloaked Figure: Right..well, ask!

Bulborb Gaurd: Question 1, what is the key your after called?

Cloaked Figure: Er.. Orb Key of the Tree?

Bulborb Gaurd: Correct. Question 2, what color is it?

Cloaked Figure: Blue.

Bulborb Gaurd: Correct. Question 3, who is after you?

Cloaked Figure: ...Minion?

Bulborb Gaurd: Incorrect. You are being followed by pikmin.

Cloaked Figure: What? I thought you meant who goes outside after. Because Minion is right behind me.

Minion: Yeah!

Bulborb Gaurd: You got the question wrong, come back in one month.

Cloaked Figure: Forget the wait! *Smashes the Bulborb Gaurd's head* Let's get that key.

Cloaked Figure throws the gaurd's body aside. Cloaked Figure and Minion exit.

MEANWHILE

Orange: We've been waiting here for hours, trying to find an entrance. Brown, how do we know that your not LYING? How do we know they didn't release you? How do we know that this isn't a TRAP?

Brown: I wouldn't lie! I wouldn't lie!

Orange: Where's the entrance?

Brown: I don't know! No one told me!

Red: Orange, don't you think you're being a bit harsh?

Orange: No. I think I'm being a bit cautious.

Green: I sense no betrayal in him.

Brown: Listen to Green! He's right!

White: I think we all just need to calm down! *Slams hand against the tree*

A piece of it falls in, showing an entrance.

Blue: An entrance!

Bulb: Yay!

The Pik Group goes in.

MEANWHILE

Cloaked Figure walks up to the top of the tree.

Cloaked Figure: Look, there it is!

It's being held up by four tentacle-shaped statue things. Cloaked Figure grabs it.

Cloaked Figure: One down, two to go!

Cloaked Figure and Minion are suddenly warped into a Burrowing Snagret arena.

Cloaked Figure: Great...

Five burrowing snagrets stick their head out of the ground.

Cloaked Figure: I'll handle this in no time...

MEANWHILE

The Pik Group is rushing through the tree, noticing many dead Bulborbs and Fiery Blowhogs.

Red: Well, SOMETHING has already been here.

Orange: I think we might be too late.

Bulb: Yeah.

MEANWHILE

Dark Orange: I hate this forest. I'm lost. Will I ever get out?

Some tree branches and something else falls on him.

MEANWHILE

Cloaked Figure: Easy.

Cloaked Figure and Minion are warped to the bottom of the tree.

Cloaked Figure: Although you hardly helped.

Minion: Sorry, Master. Forgive me...

Cloaked Figure: Meh. Let's just go find the second one.

MEANWHILE

The Pik Group gets to the top of the tree.

Yellow: Yep. We were too late.

Orange: We need to get the other keys before it's too late...

Blue: Back down we go...

MEANWHILE

Dark Orange gets up.

Dark Orange: Okay, whatever just fell on me...

Dark Yellow: Hi. Sorry 'bout that...

Dark Orange: ....


	11. Amnesia

**Part 11: Amnesia**

Dark Orange: Wait-- so, you're DARK Yellow, right?

Dark Yellow: Must I explain again?

Dark Orange: *sigh* This is impossible. The Dark version of Yellow is dead, and it certainly wasn't called DARK YELLOW.

Dark Yellow: Then what the heck was it?

Dark Orange: Gold.

Dark Yellow: ....Wow, you're pretty stupid to have thought that GOLD would be a dark Yellow.

Dark Orange: I was just believing what our leader told us, and he told us that Gold was a dark pikmin.

Dark Yellow: Ur leeder r dum.

Dark Orange: .....

Dark Yellow: Nevermind, so what brings you here?

Dark Orange: No time to explain, tell me what you're doing here.

Dark Yellow: I have an amnesia curse, so I have no idea.

Dark Orange: What's an amnesia curse?

Dark Yellow: I don't know. But a big annoying message appeared when I woke up a few days ago...

"YOU HAVE AN AMNESIA CURSE. YOUR MEMORIES WILL RECOVER WHEN YOU PASS THE CURSE ON TO A NEUTRAL OR LIGHT VERSION OF YOURSELF. TO PASS IT ON, SIMPLY THROW A SPARKLY STONE YOUR COLOR AT THEM."

Dark Orange: ...I've heard of Sparkly Stones.

Dark Yellow: How do you get them?

Dark Orange: It's easy... know any lakes around here?

Dark Yellow: I saw one up in that tree, follow me...

MEANWHILE

Orange: Okay, Brown. Did the Cloaked Figure say where the second key was?

Brown: Um... yeah.

Orange: ...And?

Brown: It's in the Bluemin Sea.

Orange: Where's that?

Brown: Well, I don't know!

Green: You may recall, this is an island. Far away from main Pikmin lands, such as the Wistful Wild or Perplexing Pool.

Orange: And?

Green: Well, the Bluemin Sea is east of this island.

Orange: Where's the east?

Green: Follow me.

MEANWHILE

Dark Yellow: Wait... maybe this isn't a good ide-AGG!

Dark Orange sticks Dark Yellow's head into the water.

Dark Yellow: Glubglugglub..HglupEglubLglubP!!!

Dark Orange: Just a few mor seconds... I feel so evil.

Dark Yellow: Glub..JUST..glub..GE-glub-T glug ME OUT glub OF glub HERE glubglub!!!!

Dark Orange: So cruel... I don't need to be that cloaked weirdo's minion. I say we just forget him. Ahahahaha...

Dark Yellow: Glub-I-glub-can't-glub-here-glug-you-glubglubglub...

Dark Orange: Aaaaaaand we're done!

Dark Orange pulls Dark Yellow out of the water.

Dark Yellow: Grrr... I don't see the stone. I think you did this for fun...

SPLAT

A yellow-ish stone falls down in front of them.

Dark Yellow: Or not. That was weird.

Dark Orange: It's a trick that not a lot of people know about. Anyway, let's go throw this old stone at Yellow to get your memories back.... but there's one problem.

Dark Yellow: That is?

Dark Orange: I don't know where he is.

Dark Yellow: Meh. Let the expert handle this! I usually find what I'm looking for when I go down a random path. Follow me. *Picks the stone up*

LATER

Dark Yellow: It never fails!

Dark Orange: Sshhh...

The pik group is ahead of them.

Dark Orange: Now, we just need to find Yellow.

Yellow is in sight.

Dark Orange: Now throw.

Yellow walks behind Orange.

Dark Orange: WAIT!!!

-Pik Group-

Orange: Did I hear something?

Green: I sense something near by... maybe I'm wrong.

-DO and DY-

Dark Yellow: *Sigh* There he is. Let's throw.

Dark Orange: 1...2...3..throw.

Yellow steps behind White.

Dark Orange: WAIT!!!

-Pik Group-

Orange: Now, I'm sure I heard something.

Brown: Scary.

Green: We're probably just near a bulborb. Don't worry, I can stab it, cut it's head off or chop it to pieces. Whatever you prefer...

Orange: Ew.

-DO and DY-

Dark Orange: Alright, throw now.

Yellow steps behind Red.

Dark Orange: WAIT!!!

-Pik Group-

Orange: That noise is annoying. Green, can we just kill it right now?

Green: ...If it makes another noise, I will.

-DO and DY-

Dark Orange: Okay, I'm making no mistakes now. Throw.

Yellow steps behind Blue.

Dark Orange: DARN IT!!!

-Pik Group-

Orange: Okay, I'm sure I heard real words.

White: I think it's clear that we're being spyed on...

Green: Still, it could just be a bulborb... but I'll kill.

-DO and DY-

Dark Yellow: Nice shouting. 

Dark Orange: And flee we must.

The Pik Group finds them.

Dark Orange: Right now, this second...

Orange: Okay, Dark Pikmin. Let's just kill you now... hey, who's that weirdo with him?

Yellow looks.

Yellow: Um, it looks like a dark me. But we already--

Dark Yellow throws the Yellow Sparkly Stone at Yellow.

Yellow: Ow.

It disappears. Yellow falls down. Dark Yellow and Dark Orange run.

Dark Yellow: The memories... they're coming back.

Dark Orange: Great, keep running.

Orange and Green are chasing them. Back with the rest of the Pik Group, White and Bulb are helping Yellow stand back up.

Yellow: Who are you?

Bulb: Nice joke, we need to chase the Dark Pikmin... or find the key, I'm not sure anymore.

Yellow: Where are we?

White: .....

Yellow: WHO AM I??


	12. Shocking Discovery

**Part 12: Shocking Discovery**

(Note: It's not really shocking.)

 

Orange and Green return to the group.

Orange: They're out of sight. So, what did they throw at Yellow?

Yellow: Threw what at a who?

Red: It made Yellow have... amnesia.

Yellow: What's amnesia.

Orange: ...Oh.

Green: ...We should be going. We need to find the Second Key before the Cloaked Figure does.

Orange: Yes, I agree.

Brown: But what about Yellow?

Orange: We'll try to find some way to restore his memories...

The Pik Group left the forest. Outside, they met some old friends.

Orange: Light Pikmin!

Bright Yellow: Hello...neutrals.

The two groups of Pikmin began to inform each other of what's been happening recently. The Pik Group explained what has happened in their adventure, the Light Pikmin explained what they've been doing at the destroyed Awakening Wood and their attempts to rebuild it.

Yellow: Who are these people?

Brown: Yeah, what's a Light Pikmin?

Green: They're light versions of us. We're considered to be neutral. White is the only Light Pikmin in our group.

Pink: *Talking to Orange* So, Yellow has amnesia?

Orange: Yes, two Dark Pikmin threw something at him, and now he has amnesia because of it.

Light Orange: Two... Dark Pikmin?

Light Blue: As far as I know, all Dark Pikmin should be dead.

Orange: Dark Orange should have died, but I think he survived. There's also a Dark Green and I think there was a Dark Yellow.

Light Bulb: Dark Yellow? Impossible. The dark version of Yellow, Gold, is dead.

Orange: Yes, I don't know how to explain this either...

Red: Wait... I might have an idea. The person who disguised as me, wasn't he Silver?

Orange: Yes....

Light Purple: Silver? I've never heard of such a thing...

Red: He's a special Pikmin color based on Gray and White.

Bright Yellow: Then that would mean that Gold was based on me and Yellow...

Light Blue: I think I might know how he got amnesia...

Light Blue grabs a book and goes to a chapter about Pikmin and amnesia.

Light Blue: I think he was hit with a Yellow Sparkly Stone?

Orange: Sparkly Stone?

Green: A Sparkly Stone is a stone that can be used for various things. It's hard to make one, and it's hard to find one. But it can restore one's memories and make the person that was hit by the Sparkly Stone have amnesia. But it has to be on a Light, Dark or Neutral version of yourself. Dark Yellow probably had amnesia...

Light Blue: Restoring memories is complicated... it only shows one way of doing it, using a Sparkly Stone.

Orange: I have an idea. We'll create a Yellow Sparkly Stone, find Dark Yellow and make Yellow throw it at him.

Light Blue: Creating a Sparkly Stone is difficult...

Blue: And we don't even know where Dark Yellow is.

Orange: We can find him. He can't be far from the forest. How do we make a Sparkly Stone?

Light Blue: Well...

LATER

Yellow: glubglugWHAT'SglugGOglugglugINGglugONglub?

Light Blue pulls Yellow out of the water. A Yellow Sparkly Stone appears in front of them.

Orange: Back to the forest!

MEANWHILE

Dark Orange: Thank you, Owls.

Ig: No problem!

Joe: Let's go chop up another tree, guys.

Owl 3: Yay!

The three owls that no one really remembers or care about leave.

Dark Yellow: It's good to be getting memories back. A couple of creatures that can cast spells, known as SpellCasting Bulborbs gave me amnesia because I killed most of them with another Dark Pikmin. His name was Dark Brown. He gave me the note about restoring my memory just before they launched a killing spell at him.

Dark Orange: So, that's six Dark Pikmin dead so far, two alive and one unknown. Anyway, with this poll those owls gave us, we can completely push the tree toward any attacking neutrals. The tree should completely break off and smash them.

Dark Yellow: Three owls, offering to chop up part of the tree and give us a tool to let us completely destroy it is a little convenient.

Dark Orange: I think the neutrals are coming.

Dark Yellow: Yeah...

Dark Orange: I sense them coming from... that direction. Get the tree ready. There's more than neutrals.

The Pik and Light Pik group had went back into the forest and searched around where the Dark Pikmin ran. They are getting close to where Dark Orange and Dark Yellow are. Two of them find the Dark Pikmin.

Orange: There they are! YELLOW! WE FOUND THEM!

Dark Yellow: It's only Orange and Green.

Dark Orange: More are coming!

Green: Dark Orange, you will be dead before you can attack us. Dark Yellow, you will die with no memories.

Dark Yellow: Er... can I smash them now.

Dark Orange: No.

Green begins to approach Dark Orange. Yellow and others arrive.

Dark Orange: Now!

Dark Yellow presses the long poll against the tree. The tree completely breaks off and falls toward the Pikmin and Light Pikmin.

White: Tree! Falling! Dodge!

All of the Pikmin barely dodge it. Dust rises, and Green falls down. Dark Orange and Dark Yellow take this time to climb up another tree. As they hop up the branches, the branches break off. Soon, the Dark Pikmin are at the top and hopping across trees to get away.

The Pikmin(including the Light Pikmin) stand up.

Orange: We'll get them! We have to catch them!

Pink: They've probably gone far away by now.

Orange: But... we have to restore Yellow's memory.

Bright Yellow: Yellow, throw it at me.

Yellow: Okay!

All except Yellow and Bright Yellow: NO!

But it was too late. Bright Yellow was hit by the Sparkly Stone, his memories lost.

Yellow: Oh.. no! Bright Yellow! You shouldn't have told a person with amnesia to throw that at you...

Bright Yellow: Huh?

All of the Pikmin walked over to Bright Yellow. Bright Yellow looked confused.

Yellow: His memories are gone... we need another Sparkly Stone! We're going to fix it.

Red: No, we're not.

Bulb turned to Yellow.

Bulb: Yellow. Welcome back!

Yellow: I didn't leave...

Bulb: But your memories are back!

All of the Pikmin turned away from Bright Yellow and looked at Yellow.

Yellow: And... I know how Gold was created. The battle in the sky against Black, Wine and Dark Orange wasn't the first time I met Bright Yellow. We met bulborbs called SpellCasters on a floating island. The floating island was crumbling, because the SpellCasters were slowly getting killed by Dark Yellow. What was left of them tried to torture us for information about him. They thought we knew things about him because he was a dark version of us. They used electricity on both of us. It went through and around us at the same time which some how created Gold, I think. They threatened to rid us of our memories. We only forgot as much as us being on the floating island, because they were attacked by Dark Yellow and another Dark Pikmin...

Light Blue: That explains Gold. *Turns to a page in the book* *Reading* The most common ways to create the rare special Pikmin involve a neutral using their neutral powers on a Light Pikmin, or using the same attack on two at once... it's complicated and confusing.

Green: Well... we should be getting that key.


	13. Failure Again

**Part 13: Failure Again**

In a strange, old castle, a stout little being wearing armor walks into a prison of some sort. He has a tray with some nectar on it. He opens a cell door and throws the tray at a brown creature with a leaf growing out of its head.

Brown: *Hit by the tray* Ow! That was mean!

Minion: I forgot that it had been cooked, so it might be a little cold!! Ha ha ha.

The Minion goes upstairs. His master is reading a book.

Cloaked Figure: "And the first key to doom would be on the surface. The second key would be beneath the surface. And the final key would be in the air." Well, that's four chapters for today. I will read more tomorrow.

Minion: Where exactly are the keys, though?

Cloaked Figure: It has not said where they are yet. *Puts the book away*

PRESENT TIME

Green: We have reached the Bluemin Sea.

A few feet away from the Pik Group, a sea can be seen.

Blue: Well, does anyone have any suggestions? I'm not immune to water.

Bright Yellow: HUH?

Light Blue: Luckily, I am immune. There are 14 of us. I suggest that 7 of us go in there and 7 of us stay outside.

Orange: And do you happen to have a suggestion for the six non-water-immune Pikmin going with you?

Light Blue: BUBBLE POWER.

Orange: Huh?

Light Blue: You will see. Okay, who is coming with me?

Blue: I will come when you have your "bubble power" solution ready for us.

Bulb: I guess I'll go.

Orange: Meh. I'll come.

Green: I will come as well.

Light Orange: Why not?

Light Purple: Okay.

Light Blue: Great! That means Yellow, Bright Yellow, White, Light Bulb, Brown, Red and Pink are staying.

Light Blue: BUBBLE POWER!

Light Blue shoots six blasts of light from his hand at Orange, Green, Blue, Bulb, Light Purple and Light Orange.

Light Blue: You six can come in now.

Light Blue leaps into the sea.

The bubble-powered Pikmin do nothing.

Orange: Um... We are going in there, right?

And with that, Orange, Blue, Bulb, Green, Light Purple and Light Orange hopped into the sea.

Brown: We didn't get to say good-bye!

Bright Yellow: What's happening?

Pink: You have amnesia. Nothing concerns you right now. So be quiet.

Bright Yellow: Uh.. Okay!

Yellow: I feel guilty.

BLUEMIN SEA

In front of a large cave, we can see the Cloaked Figure. His minion is absent.

Cloaked Figure: The key is mine!

And with that, he entered the cave.

MEANWHILE

Light Blue and the rest float down to the seafloor.

Light Blue: Now, where should we start looking?

Orange: Uh...

Bulb: We could ask one of those people!

Bulb was looking at a Wollywog.

Bulb floated over to it.

Orange: Wait, Bulb! That's a Wollywog!

The Wollywog floated up, and came crashing down in front of Bulb.

Wollywog: What do you want?

Bulb: We are looking for a key.

Wollywog: A key to what?

Bulb: Uh....I don't know.

Wollywog: Are you looking for "The Second Key"?

Bulb: Yeah.

Wollywog: I heard it was in a cave. The cave should have carvings of a circle, a square and a triangle on it. And it's somewhere north of here.

The Wollywog floated away.

Bulb: That was easy.

Light Blue: And North we shall go.

MEANWHILE

Brown: Hey guys, wanna play a game?

White: We are not concerned with playing games right now.

Brown: Oh, okay.

Brown goes over to Yellow, who appears to be talking with Bright Yellow.

Bright Yellow: So, um. I'm Bright Yellow. And you are Yellow Yellow.

Yellow: I'm Yellow, not Yellow Yellow.

Bright Yellow: Okay, you are Yellow, not Yellow Yellow.

Yellow: Right.

Bright Yellow: Okay, Yellow, not Yellow Yellow!

Yellow: No, just Yellow.

Bright Yellow: Okay, just Yellow.

Yellow: *Sigh* I'm Yellow.

Bright Yellow: OH, okay.

Brown: Wanna play a game?

Yellow: We are busy.

Bright Yellow: I like games! I think. What's a game?

Brown: I'm bored.

Bright Yellow: Hi, bored!

Yellow: Then why are you here?

Brown: I don't know. Where should I be?

Yellow: I.... don't know.

Brown: White said "We are busy." But he's just talking to Light Bulb.

Yellow: Then it must be important. Go and annoy Red.

Brown: Fine.

Bright Yellow: Good bye, bored!

Brown goes over to Red.

Brown: HI, RED!

Red: Sshh! Get lost! I want to talk to Pink.

Brown: Do you LIKE Pink? *Laughs*

Red pushes Brown.

Brown: Ow! That was mean!

Brown walks over to a tree.

Brown: Hello, tree. I'm just standing here.

Tree: Go away!

Brown: What? Grr.

Brown walks away.

THE PAST

The minion throws a tray at Brown. Brown dodges.

Minion: You're not supposed to dodge!

The minion walked in and pushed Brown. Next, he picked Brown up and threw Brown into a wall.

Brown: Ow. Why are you always being mean?

The minion walks away, laughing. He forgets to close the cell door.

Brown: Huh?

Brown runs out of his cell and runs up a staircase. He comes to a door, and it is locked.

Brown: Oh, no! Open! Open!

Brown begins to hit the door.

Brown: Please, open!

PRESENT

Red: Hi, Pink!

Pink: Um.... Hi.

Someone is standing behind a tree. It's the cloaked figure's minion.

Minion: Uh oh, you are about to be fried Pikmin.

The minion grabs a little object and shoots a flame from it. The flame burns it to pieces, however, the minion starts to chuckle to himself.

The ball of fire lands on Red.

Red: Aaaaaah!

He is suddenly on fire. The fire also gets to Pink. The two scream.

Light Bulb: Pink! Red!

White and Light Bulb shoot a blast of light at them. The fire is no more.

White: That was weird.

Suddenly, a shiny reddish Pikmin walks out of Pink.

Light Bulb: That's weirder.

Yellow: What's that?

Shiny Red Pikmin: Hi! I'm Ruby!

Yellow: I know what's going on! Remember? When Light Blue was reading that book, he said that if a neutral Pikmin tried to use their powers on a light Pikmin, or if a light Pikmin and neutral Pikmin were attacked by the same attack at the same time, one of those weird light-neutral Pikmin would appear.

Bright Yellow: COOL! I don't remember that.

Yellow: You weren't listening.

Bright Yellow: COOL! I wasn't listening.

Yellow: Hey, you could say that Red is a father and Pink is a mother now.

White: Well, that's not technically correct-

Bright Yellow: RED IS A FATHER AND PINK IS A MOTHER!!! HA HA HA.

Red: I'm not a father!! Some fire appeared and we were both burned by it!

Bright Yellow: He's a mean father! Let's throw tomatoes at him! What's a tomato?

Bright Yellow picks up some sticks and throws them at Red.

Red: Aaaaah!

Brown: *To self* It serves him right.

Meanwhile, behind the tree, the minion isn't very happy.

Minion: We do not need another Pikmin opposing us. I should contact Silver and get him to handle this.

MEANWHILE

Blue: I think we have found the cave.

A large cave is ahead, with carvings of a triangle, circle and a square.

Bulb: What are we waiting for?

Bulb floated in.

Dark Purple: He's so reckless.

The rest of the group floated in.

THE PAST

Dark Green is slightly blind, but his eyesight is recovering. He runs through a forest, not knowing where he is. Soon, he runs into what appears to be the remains of something. Something big.

Shadowy Figure: You!

Dark Green: Me?

Shadowy Figure: You are a dark Pikmin!

Dark Green: What's your point?

Shadowy Figure: Have you seen a Dark Yellow?

Dark Green: No. Who are you?

The Shadowy Figure reveals himself to be a dark version of Brown.

Dark Green: Um.... Dark Brown?

Dark Brown: Yes, that is me.

Dark Green: I have seen a Dark Orange.

Dark Brown: But not a Dark Yellow?

Dark Green: Nope.

Dark Brown: Disappointing.

Dark Green: Well, I need to find a Dark Orange. We might find this Dark Yellow.

Dark Brown: Forget about your friend. I have a machine that I have been wanting to build.

Dark Green: A machine?

Dark Brown: Yes.

PRESENT

Dark Green's Voice: I think we are done.

Dark Orange: That's Dark Green's voice!

Dark Yellow: Who's Dark Green again? Oh yeah, the dark version of Green.

Dark Brown's Voice: Yes. The machine is complete.

Dark Yellow: That's Dark Brown's voice.

Dark Orange: That's funny.

Dark Orange and Dark Yellow head toward the voices. They find Dark Green, Dark Brown and a strange machine.

Dark Green: Dark Orange!

Dark Yellow: Dark Brown!

Dark Orange: Dark Green!

Dark Brown: Dark Yellow!

Dark Yellow: I thought you were dead.

Dark Brown: I thought you had amnesia.

Dark Yellow: I followed those instructions you gave me.

Dark Brown: Excellent! Who wants to kill a neutral Pikmin?

Dark Orange, Dark Green and Dark Yellow: I do!

Dark Brown: Great! Let's just find a way out of this forest. This machine will kill them.

Dark Orange: *To self* And the Dark Pikmin rise again.

MEANWHILE

The underwater Pik Group are suddenly in a room.

Voice: You are here to obtain the Second Key!

Green: Yes, we are.

Voice: You must pass a test. The test will be.... A Search For Treasure!

Light Orange: What are you supposed to do in this test?

Voice: You must swim through a maze and find a diamond. There are 7 treasure chests. If you open the wrong one, you will meet a frightening fate.

Orange: Death.

Voice: Yes.

Blue: Hmph.

Voice: The test shall begin... NOW.

They are suddenly in a flooded maze.

Orange: Okay, if you find a chest that has a diamond in it... then you live and get the Second Key. Okay, let's start searching for it!

The six take separate paths. Blue is the first to find a chest. He opens it.

Blue: Ooh! Pretty emeralds... wait...

A bolt of lightning is shot from it, killing Blue.

Bulb finds the next chest. However, he is having trouble opening it because he doesn't have arms. Light Blue finds the next.

Light Blue: Okay, let's hope there is a diamond in this.

Light Blue opens it. The last things he see are rubies and lightning.

Light Purple finds the next. It has gold in it. Light Purple screams as lightning kills him.

Light Orange is the next to find a chest. It has silver, and Light Orange is killed.

Bulb is still having trouble opening his chest.

Orange finds the next chest.

Orange: This will be the right chest, I know it.

He opens it, and it appears to contain sapphire. Orange is killed.

Green find the next one. It has amethyst. Green is killed.

Bulb: Hey, can someone help me open this? Hello? Oh well. Oh! I have an idea!

Bulb grabs it with his teeth and opens it. It has the diamond.

Bulb: Hey! I found it! I found it!

Bulb suddenly finds himself in a room. Orange, Light Orange, Blue, Light Blue and Green are in it.

Green: I thought we were supposed to die.

Voice: I lied. The Second Key is yours!

They suddenly appear on a boulder inside the dark cave. They look over and see.... Nothing.

Orange: Where is it?

Voice: Oh, I forgot to mention, a cloaked guy came just before you did.

Orange: *Sigh*

Bulb: And how did HE manage to get the right chest?

Voice: Well, he did not. He was given a different test that involved killing enemies.

All: Argh.

Voice: You will be sent back to your friends. Good bye.

They are suddenly outside of the Bluemin Sea.

Brown: Did you get the key?

Orange: Cloakie beat us to it.

Yellow: Orange, you won't believe what happened. There's a long story that involves Red, Pink and some fire, but anyway, there is a new Pikmin and.... Hey, where did Ruby go?

MEANWHILE

Cloaked Figure: I have the second key.

Cloaked Figure is holding a green-colored, sphere-shaped key.

Minion: They have a new Pikmin in their group, but Silver is bringing her to us. She's going to be working for us.

Cloaked Figure: Good! We only have one more key to collect.


	14. The Musical

**Part 14: The Musical**

(Please keep in mind that this is **not** a musical. Ignore the chapter name. It lies.)

 

Orange: Does anyone have any idea where the third key might be? The evil figure dude has two out of three.

Brown: I know!

Orange: Where is it?

Brown: I seem to remember him saying it was at the top of a tower.

White: Aha!

Orange: What?

White: Remember? In the first adventure, I was locked up in a tower with a bunch of creepy owls.

Orange: That tower was destroyed, remember?

White: That will make it easier for us to find it!

Green: Actually, there is a tower close to that old castle. That may be it.

White: Oh well.

Orange: Well, we should go there now.

Red: What about Ruby?

Orange: Who cares? Let's go!

**MEANWHILE**

Minion: Okay, you know the drill.

Ruby: Okay?

Silver: Hurry! We must go.

**DARK PIKMIN**

Dark Orange: Remember what to do, everyone!

Dark Green: I go up to the top of that tower and collect the key.

Dark Yellow: And the rest of us operate the machine?

Dark Orange: Exactly! Since I'm the last real member of the Dark Pikmin, I think I should be captain!

Dark Brown: I created, I should be the captain.

Dark Yellow: I should be captain because... well... okay, I don't have a good reason.

Dark Orange: I'm going to be the captain! Dark Brown can be the commander and Dark Yellow can be the lieutenant commander.

Dark Yellow: Don't make geeky references, plz.

Dark Orange: Don't break the 4th wall, plz.

Dark Brown: Say please, not plz, plz.

Dark Green: *Sigh* This is getting no where, fast. I say you all have the same rank and shut up!

Other Darks: O...kay.

Dark Green: Great! Let's go.

**PIKMIN**

Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Orly, Blue, Bulb, Brown, Pink, Light Orange, Bright Yellow, Light Blue, Light Purple, Light Bulb and White are standing several yards away from the tower.

Orange: Okay, it's time-

??? 7: Ha ha ha ha!

??? 9: Ha ha ha ha!

??? 10: Ha ha ha ha!

Bright Yellow: I don't get it.

Dark Orange, Dark Yellow, and Dark Brown appear on a weird machine. It has an object holding up a laser-cannon thingamajig.

Orange: And what's the laser device thingamajig?

Dark Orange: We call it the Neutral Pikmin Destroyer!

Orange: Wow, that's original. 

Dark Yellow: I see you have light Pikmin with you! Good! It kills them, too.

Light Bulb: Arg, if only we had a yellow sparkly stone.

Bright Yellow: Huh?

Dark Orange: Dark Green is already half-way up the tower!

Orange: Green! Go! Now!

Green rides the quick Orly across the land and up the staircase going around the tower ahead.

Dark Brown: That coward.

Dark Orange: Okay, fire lasers!

The three Dark Pikmin take control of the NPD. It shoots lasers at the 13 remaining good Pikmin. The Pikmin dodge the blasts.

Blue: What's with the machine enemies?

**MEANWHILE**

Green gets to the top of the tower, not caring that the Pikmin have been getting to their destinations in only a few seconds.

Green: Aha!

Dark Green: Well, I see you are here.

Green: You will not get the key.

Dark Green: I don't even know how to get it.

Green: Oh.

Green hops off of his horse. Orly and Yarly death glare at each other.

Green: Did you notice this weird dweevil statue?

Dark Green: Yes, I did.

Green notices that it's gray, except for one small part that is yellow. Green decides to stick the sword in the yellow section. There is a blast of light... and a voice can be heard.

Voice: Solve this puzzle to get the key-

Green: Pikmin!

Voice: What?

Green: Pikmin!

Voice: I didn't get to say the riddle!

Green: But it's obviously going to be Pikmin.

Voice: Fine. You get the key.

The statue disappears. The third key, a strange, red orb is sitting in a chair.

Dark Green: You are not going to let me get it, and I am not going to let you get it. To decide who gets it, we should battle!

Green: Okay!

Green pulls out a sword. Dark Green does the same. Orly chases Yarly around the top of the tower.

**MEANWHILE**

Orange is nearly hit by a blast. With some quick thinking, he picks up a rock and throws it at the laser cannon, causing several parts of it to explode. A series of fans that were used to create the lasers are all that is left, and these fans are sucking in everything in sight.

Dark Orange: Ack!

The Dark Pikmin hold onto the controls. The good Pikmin run over to a conveniently placed fence. They attempt grab it, but Light Purple is too slow. Light Purple screams and is sucked into the fan, causing an explosion, destroying the NPD and causing Dark Orange, Dark Yellow, and Dark Brown to be unconscious. A light purple ghost floats away from the fire.

**MEANWHILE**

Green and Dark Green are fighting, carefully stepping across the tower. Orly and Yarly fight. Soon, Orly manages to chase Yarly away. Yarly runs down the staircase, and eventually out of sight, never to be seen again. Orly lays down and goes to sleep.

The two green Pikmin continue to fight. Soon, Dark Green manages to knock Green's sword of of his hands. Dark Green kicks Green down and puts the sword to his neck.

Dark Green: Your creature may have run my horse off, but I have won the real battle.

Green: Who said you won?

Dark Green: You idiot. Any last words?

Green: Yeah! O RLY?

Dark Green: YA RLY!

???: NO WAI!!!111

Dark Green and Green look into the air in shock. Suddenly, a light horse running through the sky with a light green Pikmin on it come into view. The light horse lands on top of the tower and Light Green swiftly slices his sword at Dark Green.

Dark Green screams.

Light Green managed to slice off the arm holding the dark sword. Dark Green falls down in pain, clutching at his shoulder.

Light Green hops off of the light horse and pulls Green up.

Light Green: It seems I came at the right time. You shouldn't mess with a Dark pikmin. Leave that to the Light pikmin.

Green: It was a battle that had to be done to get that.

Light Green looks over at the third key.

Light Green: The third key? Hm... I sense that you are trying to stop and evil person from collecting all of these.

Green: Yes...

Green picks it up.

Green: Orly, wake up.

Orly opens his eyes. He stands up and allows Green to hop on him.

Green: The enemy has two keys.

Light Green: How unfortunate. Then I must help you. I sense there are other allies?

Green: Yes. Many.

Light Green: Well, this will add to the army. Oh, and don't forget this.

Light Green gives Green the sword. Light Green hops onto the light horse.

Light Green: We should go.

Green: What about him?

Light Green looks down at the injured Dark Green, still wailing in pain.

Light Green: Ah, we'll just leave him there. Oh, and I will do this...

Light Green aims his sword at Dark Green's sword. A blast of light is shot from it, destroying the dark sword.

Light Green: We can go now.

Green and Light Green ride down the staircase. Dark Green continues to scream, still clutching at the injury.


	15. World of Chaos

**Part 15: World of Chaos**

Orange: That was a strange encounter with the Dark Pikmin.

Green: At least we are okay.

Orange: We are not okay. Light Purple is dead.

Green: I know...

Later, Green and Light Green ride down the tower and move toward the Pik Group.

Green: Hello! I have collected the Third Key and defeated Dark Green, with help.

Light Green: Hello, friends. I am Light Green, and this is Nowai.

Orange: Great! We have sort of defeated the other Dark Pikmin. Wait a minute, was I not just talking to you?

Light Purple: No, you were talking to me.

Orange: Oh. NO, I WASN'T! Light Purple is dead.

Bulb and Yellow quickly grab "Light Purple". Light Purple's turns into Silver.

Silver: Ha ha. You are smarter than I thought.

Orange: What do you want? Are you trying to get the key? What should we do with him, Green, Red?

Silver: YOU WILL DO NOTHING!

Silver jumps into the air and lands far away. He runs.

Red: Oh well. Well at least we have--- Ruby!

Ruby, the strange Light-Neutral red Pikmin is in the group.

Ruby: What?

Red: You disappeared!

Ruby: No, I didn't. I've always been here.

Green gives the Third Key to Orange. Orange gives it to Red.

Red: Ruby, could you carry this.

Ruby: Sure!

Ruby takes the third key.

Light Green: The dark ones are waking up.

Dark Orange: Uh.. what happened?

The group surrounds Dark Orange, Dark Yellow and Dark Brown.

Light Green: I believe you were surrendering.

Brown: Hey! What are you doing? Guys! Ruby is leaving!

Dark Yellow: Ha ha. Not today!

Ruby runs with the third key. The group chases her. When all of the good Pikmin are gone, the Minion appears and grabs Dark Orange.

Minion: I believe you were working for master?

Dark Orange: What? No, you have the wrong Pikmin.

Minion: Nice try. And you! You were, too.

Minion pulls Dark Yellow up.

Dark Yellow: What? Now, I'm sure you have the wrong Pikmin.

Minion: No, I don't.

Dark Orange: Er.. that was Dark Green. You shouldn't get Green and Yellow confused-

Minion: Shut up! I know what I'm doing! And you... are you looking for a new job? Why not join us?

Dark Brown: Never! I work for the Dark Pik Group!

Dark Brown runs up the tower.

Minion: That's a tall tower. I'm not even going to try to catch him. And what kind of lame name is "Dark Pik Group"? Come, we must leave.

Dark Orange: *Sigh*

Dark Yellow: I hate you.

PIK GROUP

The Light Pikmin leap forward. Light Bulb grabs Ruby's leg with his teeth.

White: We have caught you.

Ruby: So what? Catch!

The confused Pikmin watch Ruby throw the key to Red, who is standing near a tree. Red runs off with it.

Ruby: Ha!

The Pikmin are confused.

Red: Uh.. that was Silver.

Pikmin: Oh.

Blue: You traitor!

Blue grabs a rock, but Red stops him

Blue: I don't care if you are like a relative of Ruby, it is time to kill the enemies! Why show mercy?

Light Green: You must be calm, Blue. We shouldn't kill unless we need too.

Blue: I DON'T CARE!

The Pikmin grab Blue and stop him from throwing the rock.

Light Blue: Neutral Blue, I am disappointed.

Blue: Oh. YOU are disappointed?

Green punches Blue, who goes unconscious.

Light Green: Now that we are less noisy, I am going to help one of you.

Pikmin: Who?

Light Green takes his sword and aims it at Bright Yellow. Light is shot out of it, and Bright Yellow no longer has amnesia.

Light Green: Tossing sparkly stones at people never helps.

Orange: Does anyone have any idea what the keys do?

Light Green: They open the portal to the World of Chaos. Follow me, I know where the portal opens.

The Pik Group follow Light Green.

MEANWHILE

Dark Brown: Dark Green!

Dark Green is lying on the top of the tower, missing an arm, a sword, and a horse.

Dark Brown: What did it do to you?

Dark Green: It cut my arm off, drove my horse awau and destroyed my sword! What did you think?

Dark Brown: Dark Orange and Dark Yellow have been... captured. Sort of. We must find them!

Dark Green: How can I search for them if I am injured?

Dark Brown: I have an idea.

Dark Brown pulls Dark Green up.

Dark Brown: Let's go!

PIK GROUP

Light Green: The portal opens here.

It appears to be the old castle where the Cloaked Figure stayed.

Cloaked Figure: You're right! It does open here!

Orange: You!

Cloaked Figure: Yes, me. I have 3 keys. You have none. Dark Orange, Dark Yellow, Silver, Ruby and my Minion will finish you.

The evil person throws the keys into the air. They explode and a large ball of light falls down. A dark, evil, desert place can be seen through the light.

Cloaked Figure: I don't plan to see you again. Good bye!

The Cloaked Figure hops into the light and is taken to the World of Chaos.

Minion: It is time to die! Mini-Legs! Go!

A small arachnorb robot approaches. It shoots lasers at the Pikmin. As they dodge, Orange quickly grabs a rock and throws it at Mini-Legs. Mini-Legs is destroyed.

Minion: Ha ha. That is not the only one.

Minion throws another Mini-Legs. It grows larger and has "Turbo Legs 2.0" written across it.

As the Pikmin dodge the Turbo-Legs, Minion throws 8 more Mini-Legs.

The Pikmin are barely able to dodge the attacks. To make things worse, Silver, Ruby, Dark Orange and Dark Yellow attack the Pikmin.

Minion: Perfect! They will be dead in no time. Now, to make matters even worse...

Minion throws another Mini-Legs. It grows larger, into a Turbo-Legs. Then, that grows larger. It becomes Ultimate Legs, even bigger than a Raging Long Legs.

Minion: Ha!

Green grabs the unconscious Blue and chucks him at Turbo-Legs 2.0. Blue smashes through it, hits Ultimate-Legs and bounces off, landing next to Light Green.

Light Green: I will try.

Light Green chucks Blue at Ultimate-Legs. Blue smashes into it and gets stuck.

Light Green: Oh well.

The Pikmin continue to dodge the attacks.

Turbo-Legs 2.0, while damaged, continues to attack. The Pikmin slowly begin to lose. Then...

Ultimate-Legs shoots at the eight Mini-Legs, destroying them. Then, it shoots at Turbo Legs, which becomes destroyed. Then, it attempts to shoot at Silver, Ruby, Dark Orange and Dark Yellow, but only hits the ground. However, the explosions cause the bad Pikmin to become unconscious.

Bulb: I'm confused.

Ultimate Legs shoots at itself. It is destroyed and Blue is shot out, screaming.

Green: Oh. He must have woken up and took control.

Red: Er.. Blue, you forgot to get the Minion.

Blue: Oh. Sorry.

Minion: This is impossible! But you will never kill me. I am wearing armor.

The Pikmin hop onto the Minion and beat him to death with their leafs/buds/flowers, disproving his theory.

Minion: Aaah..arg...no!!!

The Minion falls on his back and slowly dies.

Orange: Let's see what he is.

Orange opens up the armor, but the only thing found is water drying up.

Orange: Oh. He melted. Oh well. I am sure that his master was the same species, we may still be able to see what they were.

Green: For now, we must focus on stopping the Cloaked Figure.

Orange: I agree. How bad is the World of Chaos?

Light Green: A fortress in the middle of a large desert area holds great power, and other things. We are likely to die if we go in.

Orange: Okay. Who is turning back? I am not.

Green: I won't turn back.

Red: I won't either.

Blue: If they are going in, then I am too.

Yellow: And me!

Bulb: And me.

White: Sure! Why not.

Light Bulb: Okay.

Bright Yellow: I will go.

Pink: I'm going.

Light Blue: Yes.

Light Orange: Yes.

Brown: I will go.

Light Green: Now is the time to leave.

Light Green goes through the portal. Soon, Orange follows. Then Green. Then the rest.


	16. Trapped

**Part 16: Trapped**

Before we start talking about how Orange and co. stop the Cloaked Figure from destroying the world, etc., we should have a recap.

At the start of the story, the Pikmin are doing a show. When a new Pikactor is needed, Green is contacted. Red is also kidnapped by a mysterious person only known as "Minion". The Pik Group search for Red. They find Dark Orange and Dark Green and a fake Red which is a special Pikmin, called Silver.

After they get to the Minion and his master's castle, they find and rescue Red, but the evil master, "Cloaked Figure", has taken away his resistance to fire. The evil person also takes away White's, Yellow's and Blue's resistances (Poison, Electricity, Water.) They also find another Pikmin, Brown, who was an abused prisoner.

The Cloaked Figure and the Minion, with what they need, escape the castle and search for mysterious keys. After the Cloaked Figure finds First Key, the Pikmin reunite with the Light Pikmin. The Cloaked Figure also collects the Second Key.

Dark Orange, Dark Green and two newbs: Dark Yellow and Dark Brown attempt to attack the Pikmin. Dark Green loses and arm and Light Purple is killed. Light Green joins the group, and Ruby, a special Pikmin, tricks the group into giving her the Third Key. She then gives it to the Cloaked Figure, who uses the keys to open a portal to the terrible World of Chaos.

After defeating the Cloaked Figure's remaining minions, the group enters the World of Chaos, where they intend to stop the Cloaked Figure from destroying the world.

Can Orange, Light Orange, Red, Pink, Yellow, Bright Yellow, Blue, Light Blue, Green, Light Green, Bulbmin, Light Bulbmin, Brown and White make it? Read the chapter and you will find out...

 

The Cloaked Figure walks into an abandoned castle. As he travels, fire can be seen blocking the path. He walks through it. Then electricity. He walks through it. Then Water, then Poison, etc.

Later, the Pik Group enter the same castle. With help from the Light Pikmin, all are able to enter safely. Soon, they found a room with what appeared to be a dead Bulbear. The walked past it, ignoring it. Suddenly, it came to life and attacked.

It was definitely frightening, but the Pikmin managed to kill it. Not only kill it... destroy it. With combined powers from the Light Pikmin, it simply exploded.

The group exited the large room that it was in. They were quick, since the explosion caused to entrance and exit to be caved in. Fortunetly, no one was left behind. They would eventually find the Cloaked Figure.

**MEANWHILE**

Dark Brown walked until he them. Dark Orange, Dark Yellow, Silver and Ruby were unconscious. They happened to wake up when he came. Dark Brown was followed by Dark Green. He had what appeared to be a metal arm, replacing the old one. One of Dark Brown's weird machines.

Dark Brown and Dark Green helped the the Dark/Special Pikmin up, ignoring the destroyed machines, empty suit of armor and bright portal.

Dark Orange: They left.

Dark Yellow: Oh well, and shouldn't we be building... an army?

Dark Orange: How would we do that?

Dark Brown: I have an idea. You! Weird special red/pink Pikmin thing, will you join the Dark Pikmin?

Ruby: Sure, why not?

Dark Brown: And you...

Silver: NO! I will not betray my master!

Silver quickly ran away.

Dark Green: Oh well. Did anyone notice that portal?

Dark Yellow: Uh...

Dark Orange: No.

Dark Brown: The Pikmin are probably in there.

The four Dark Pikmin and Ruby entered the portal.

**THE CLOAKED FIGURE**

Cloaked Figure: I found it! Yes!

Cloaked Figure is in a weird room.

Cloaked Figure: I know what to do.

The Cloaked Figure walks over to a device of some sort. He touches it and absorbs its power.

Cloaked Figure: Yes! I am unstoppable!

A wall rises up, and weird, demented versions of Pikmin enemies appears. Evil Bulborbs, Snitchbugs, Sheargrubs, Wollywogs, Owls, etc.

Cloaked Figure: I am your master!

Bulborb Leader: You are our... master!

Cloaked Figure: Good! Bring me my supplies and equipment. A get that large ball of evil while you are getting them. My world will be mine, or destroyed!

And then the Cloaked Figure laughed and evil laugh.

Not much longer, the Pik Group enters and finds it empty.

Orange: Did we get here first?

Cloaked Figure: No! I did!

A large group of monsters fly down from the... there was no ceiling. No roof. Snitchbugs were holding many of the evil creatures. There were also dragon-like creatures, and others. The Cloaked Figure was riding on the largest dragon-monster. And he is not related to the Nazgul/Ring Wraiths.

The flying creatures grab the Pikmin and fly into the sky.

Cloaked Figure: Now, I am going to make sure all of you die. Drop them!

Light Green quickly sliced off the arms of the Snitchbug holding him. He grabbed it's body and kicked off, landing on another. He freed a few other Pikmin. Soon, Light Green and the ones he freed fell onto the desert area.

Light Green looked up. He saw that he was only able to help Orange and Brown.

Green: I should try that.

Cloaked Figure: No! You won't. Drop them! Now!

The creatures dropped them. They fell into the room with the dead Bulbear.

Cloaked Figure: Drop the ball of evil thingamajig.

The creatures dropped a device. It fell into the dead bulbear room and suddenly grew large. It was a large, fiery, electric ball of light. It was growing larger, and would soon kill them.

White: Did anyone else notice the two corks?

Strange objects that looked like corks were on the bottom and the top of the evil ball.

Blue: What's your point?

Green: I know what he thinks. Those are the weaknesses!

Green throws his sword up. It un-corks the bottoms area.

Green: I don't think I can throw it high enough to get the one on the top.

The fiery ball was growing larger. The room was caved in. From the dead bulbear's remains, little bulborb creatures and other frightening monsters stood up.

Yellow: That is creepy.

The evil bulbears attacked. Outside of the castle, a large army of evil monsters were heading for the portal.

The Cloaked Figure and his group flew down.

Cloaked Figure: It is time to go back.

Light Green: No!

Light Green appeared, aiming his sword at the Cloaked Figure.

Cloaked Figure: You want to fight? Okay.

The Cloaked Figure takes out a dark sword. The two battled with swords. Orange and Brown hid behind a rock, watching. The Dark Pikmin were also passing by.

Back with the rest of the Pikmin, the ball of evil was much larger than it was from the start. Red noticed a staircase to a higher ledge.

Red: Green! Get your sword! Go up the ledge and toss the sword and the weak point at the top.

Green: Excellent idea, Red!

Red headed up the staircase. He was followed by Green and the others. The staircase broke apart. Green and the Pikmin fell. Red and Pink were stuck at the top.

Light: If only we hadn't used all of our powers...

Bulb: There must be another way to stop it!

The group looked up. From the ledge that Red and Pink were on, a higher level was destroyed by the growing ball of evil. The staircase to that higher area was still there. If only someone could go up and pull it out, but it seemed to be too late. Or was it?

Yellow: We're trapped!

Back outside, Orange and Brown had been fighting some of the creatures. There were still thousands to go, though. Light Green was losing in his battle. And with one swift attack, the Cloaked Figure stabbed Light Green in the side.

Orange and Brown: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Darth Vader: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Light Green fell. Light Green would likely die soon.

Light Green: Brown!

Brown ran over to Light Green.

Light Green: Use my sword! Only you can defeat the Cloaked Figure!

Brown: Why me?

Light Green: ...I don't know, just do it!

Brown grabbed the light sword.

Cloaked Figure: You want to fight, too? Hm...

Suddenly, the Cloaked Figure grabbed another sword.

Brown: That's cheating.

Cloaked Figure: Cheating? Do you even know the rules?

Brown: What rules?

Cloaked Figure: Exactly. If there were no rules, then I wouldn't be cheating.

Brown attempted to stab the Cloaked Figure, but he blocked the attack.

Cloaked Figure: Hm... you almost killed me. But it will not be enough!

And their battle began.

Meanwhile, at the dead bulborb room, the ball of evil was very large. Red looked down. He saw his friends. They were dying. The evil little monster creatures were attacking them. And eventually, the ball of evil would kill them all.

What could be done?

Find out in the next chapter.


	17. Destruction

**Part 17: Destruction**

The Pikmin were in trouble. It started with the Cloaked Figure. With the stolen Pikmin immunities, he passed through a fortress in the World of Chaos with ease. Then, he gained powers, was given control over an evil army and received a Ball of Death.

This fortress had no roof, so the Pikmin were dropped into a room with no escape... This room had evil little creatures. But this was the least of their concerns. The Ball of Death, a strange ball made from electricity and fire was placed in here. It was growing larger. If the creatures didn't kill them, it would.

Fortunately, there were weak points. One was on the bottom, another on the top. By tossing his sword up, Green destroyed one. A broken staircase lead to the one on top, but only Red and Pink had access to it. It was far to dangerous to try to go up and destroy it.

Would they die?

Orange, Brown and Light Green were not in the fortress. Instead, they witnessed a large army marching toward the portal. The Cloaked Figure was in command, and if the army went to the Pik Planet, the Cloaked Figure would have control of it very soon.

It didn't help that Light Green was injured. Brown took his light sword and fought the Cloaked Figure. Orange merely watched.

The Dark Pikmin were also searching for the Pik Group in the World of Chaos.

Will Brown defeat the Cloaked Figure?  
Will the Ball of Death be stopped?  
Will the world be safe?

 

Cloaked Figure: You will not win. Why try, old slave?

Brown ignored the Cloaked Figure and attacked. The Cloaked Figure blocked the attack.

Cloaked Figure: This is pathetic. I don't even need swords.

The Cloaked Figure threw the two swords. Brown dodged the attack. The Cloaked Figure grabbed him and threw him across the area. The evil cloaked creature laughed.

Brown stood up.

Brown: I am not dead yet!

Cloaked Figure: FOOL!

The Cloaked Figure rushed toward the brown Pikmin. Orange ran to Light Green.

Orange: Are you okay?

Light Green: I am not sure. There is a possibility that I will die soon.

Orange: 

Light Green: Are your other friends... are they anywhere in sight?

Orange looked around. He only saw Nowai and Orly.

Orange: No.

Light Green: I fear that they may be in trouble. Go back into the fortress and find your friends!

Orange: What about you?

Light Green: Leave me here. You can use Nowai to travel.

Orange: Uh... okay.

Orange looked up at Nowai. He climbed up onto his back and rode toward the fortress, trying to avoid contact with the army.

 

**INSIDE THE FORTRESS**

Green looked up. Red and Pink were on a ledge. Green considered throwing his sword to them, but he knew the ledge was too high for him to reach. The creatures were no longer bothering them. The creatures were more concerned with the Ball of Death.

Green looked for the Pikmin. Yellow, Blue, Bulb and the Light Pikmin were not injured from the staircase crumbling, but the Ball of Death was still a problem.

Green: I have a plan. Everyone! Okay, Blue must stand on Yellow's shoulders, White must stand on Yellow's shoulder's...

As Green was telling his plan, Red and Pink, who were on the ledge above, knew that even if all of them were forming a Pik Tower, it wouldn't be enough.

Red looked at the broken staircase that was currently leading to a weak point. If only he was immune to fire and electricity. But he was never immune to electricity and his immunity to fire was stolen. The Light Pikmin had also used up much of their energy. Pink's light powers would not help him. And using "neutral powers" was extremely difficult. Red would not even bother trying to use those.

Red examined the area carefully. He knew he had to do something quickly.

**BROWN VS. CLOAKED FIGURE**

Brown looked at the evil person. The Cloaked Figure wore a long, black cloak with a hood to hide the evil creature's face. Brown stood up and attacked with his sword. The Cloaked Figure jumped and landed in front of Brown, completely dodging the attack.

Cloaked Figure: Pikmin like you that continue to stand in a hopeless fight sicken me.

The Cloaked Figure attempted to punch Brown, but the Pikmin dodged.

Brown: Last Bosses that use the same attacks sicken me.

Cloaked Figure: Huh?

The Cloaked Figure barely dodged another attack.

Cloaked Figure: Enough!

The Cloaked Figure grabbed Brown and threw him across the area again. Brown landed next to a tower. Brown noticed the Cloaked Figure attacking him. Brown tried to stand up, but fell.

The Cloaked Figure was about to kill him, when Orly knocked the Cloaked Figure down.

Cloaked Figure: WHAT?

Brown stood up.

Brown: Thanks, Orly!

Brown ran up the small tower. The Cloaked Figure stood up and was going to attack the horse, but it had ran out of sight. The Cloaked Figure did not care, though. He grabbed the two swords he used earlier and rushed up the tower.

At the top, he found Brown, who was waiting for him. The two fought with their swords. Brown seemed to be doing well in the battle, even though the Cloaked Figure had two swords.

**FORTRESS**

Orange: This is a problem...

Orange and Nowai found obstacles: Fiery Gates. They had the power of the Light Pikmin the first time, but this time, there were no Light Pikmin to help Orange cross through the fire.

Orange: There must be a way around this.

Further into the fortress, the Ball of Death was very large. The possibility of using the staircase on the ledge was about to leave.

The Pik Tower had failed, mostly because of the creatures that were in the room, constantly attacking them. Green was able to cut them down, but then more would appear.

White: Any new plans, Green?

Green: No. Sorry.

Bulb: Does anyone have any plans?

Yellow: We could try to swim through it.

Blue: Only a crazy person would do that.

Light Blue: I'm not sure that this is the time for discussion.

Light Orange: I agree. An oppertunity to stop this will appear eventually.

Bright Yellow: Don't be so sure. We should try to rely on recharging our powers.

Light Bulb: Out of the question in so many ways.

Above, Red and Pink watched the Pikmin argue.

Red: Pink...

Pink: Yes?

Red: I...

Pink: What?

Red: Er...

Pink: ....

Red: I love you!

Pink: What?

Red: Okay, bye!

Red quickly ran up the staircase that went from the ledge to a floor that no longer existed.

Pink: Wait, Red! Don't!

All of the Pikmin below watched.

White: RED!!! Don't be an idiot!!!

Yellow: REDDDDD!!!!

The 9 Pikmin on the floor and the 1 on the ledge watched in shock as Red ran up the staircase. He ran to the last weak point, as fire and electricity bubbled over and burned parts of his body. But he continued to run up. He grabbed the weak point, and pulled, not caring that his body was suddenly on fire.

The staircase crumbled away, Red was stuck on the Ball of Death. As his body sunk into the fiery/electricity ball, he managed to pull the weak point out of its place. In a bright shine of light, the Ball of Death slowly began to disappear. The force of the shiny light killed the creatures, recharged the Light Pikmin's powers and destroyed the walls, creating a way to leave the room.

The Pikmin were now safe? But what about their world? Was it safe yet? They did not care, though. Not yet. They were still remembering why they were still there, alive...

A Red ghost floated into the atmosphere.

 

**THE WORLD OF CHAOS**

It seemed as if the battle would continue forever. Niether of the two seemed to be losing. Below the tower, the Dark Pikmin were looking up. It was not as tall as the tower with the third key, but it stilled disturbed Dark Green. He remembered getting his arm sliced off.

Dark Orange: Come on!

The group continued to search for the Pikmin. Seeing that the Cloaked Figure was up there, they chose to not attack Brown. The group continued, and saw a large army. In only about a minuit or two, it would go through the portal and cause chaos in their world.

But they didn't really care. They continued to walk around. Dark Green noticed Light Green.

Dark Green: There's one!

Dark Yellow: Excellent!

Dark Orange: Okay, let's go.

Dark Green: No, I'm killing it.

Dark Orange: Why?

Dark Green: Because that is the one that cut my arm off.

Dark Brown: We aren't looking for Pikmin to kill, we are going to capture them. Have you not been listening to the plan?

Ruby: If we're gonna capture it, all of us should go.

Dark Green: Fine... can I torture it?

Dark Orange: NO!

Dark Green: 

**FORTRESS**

Orange: That's strange. The gates have disappeared.

Nowai took Orange through the hall, when they found 9 Pikmin. Orange was pleased to see them, until he noticed someone was missing.

Orange: Where is Red?

Yellow shook his head. Orange knew what this meant.

Orange: Oh. We should leave, though. Light Green needs help!

**WORLD OF CHAOS**

On the tower, the Cloaked Figure was going to use a new attack. He struck the two swords into the tower, causing it to shake. Cracks were appearing around it.

Cloaked Figure: This will kill you.

Brown: I don't think so.

Brown swiftly struck the light sword through Cloaked Figure's heart.

Cloaked Figure: Uh..ung...ack...

Light shot out of him, burning his cloak. He fell away from the sword, still burning. His cloak burned away completely as he fell off of the tower and landed on his feet below.

Brown looked down to see what he was. Where the Cloaked Figure should have been, was a strange, watery/ghost-like being, strangely similar to a Water Wraith. But the UnCloaked Figure was not there much longer. It had fallen to the ground and dried on the cold, hard ground of the evil world.

Suddenly, light shot out of the ground everywhere. It killed every evil creature in the army. The only creatures left were the Pikmin.

Where the WaterWraith-like creature once stood, is where four little balls of light could be seen. A red one, a blue one, a yellow one, and a white one. They floated away.

Yellow entered Yellow, Blue entered Blue and White entered White. Their immunities were recovered. But the red one simply floated away, never to be seen again.

Orange would have commented on the Cloaked Figure's true appearance, and the bright light, etc., but it didn't appear to be the right time, since the others were still mourning.

Orange helped Light Green up. Light Green recovered and hopped onto his horse. Green hopped up onto Orly.

Brown looked around the tower. The swords had caused more cracks.

Brown: Uh oh...

The tower collapsed next to the Dark Pikmin.

Orange and Co. didn't seem to notice that Brown was not with them. The group went through the portal, hoping to never return.

 

Survivors

Orange  
Light Orange  
Pink  
Yellow  
Bright Yellow  
Blue  
Light Blue  
Green  
Light Green  
White  
Bulbmin  
Light Bulbmin  
Brown


	18. Finale

**Part 18: Finale**

After the adventure, no one was happy. The weird show they did for "Pikmoney" was bad. No one came to see the third part, so it was ultimately decided that it would be cancelled.

Yellow, Blue and White were back the way they should be, but no one seemed to really care, except for Orange and Light Green, who did not witness Red's death.

The "house" that they were staying in was destroyed by crazy wollywog teenagers. So they had to find a new place to stay.

Also, some of the Pikmin were leaving. Bulb travelled into the Owl Forest, hoping to prove that he could survive in it alone. White, Light Bulb, Light Orange and Bright Yellow had left, mostly in an attempt to form a new group for the Light Pikmin. One day, Pink was gone. They did not even try to find her. Blue had travelled to the Bluemin Sea to find the lost race of Bluemin. The only members of the original Pik Group that remained were Orange, Green, Yellow, Light Green and Light Blue.

Nothing would be the same way it was before the adventure.

...O RLY?

 

Brown looked around the room he was in. Where had he been taken? It looked like one of the rooms in the fortress. Where were the others? Did they forget him?

Dark Yellow: Okay, it's time now.

Dark Brown and Ruby tossed a Pikmin into the room. Brown tried to see who it was, but the room was too dark. He was going to ask it who it was, but he noticed Dark Brown and Ruby walking toward him.

Dark Orange was standing in a corner, watching. Dark Green and Dark Yellow stood in another corner, also watching.

Brown: What's happening?

Dark Brown: I didn't say you could talk!

Dark Brown kicked Brown.

Brown: Ow. That was mean.

Dark Brown attached some weird little mechanical objects to his arms.

Brown: Ow.

Dark Brown: Now, you will unleash your neutral powers!

Brown: What neutral powers? Neutral Pikmin don't have powers!

Dark Brown: Ha, n00b. You will see that you're wrong. Ruby, go tie up the other one.

Ruby went to the shadowy area and grabbed the other Pikmin and pulled him forward. It was a light brown colored Pikmin.

Light Brown: Please...no...

Brown: Stop it! Stop it!

Dark Brown kicked Brown again.

Ruby tied chains around Light Brown's arms. Light Brown was tied against the wall.

Dark Brown: Come, neutral powers.

The mechanical devices activated. Brown felt pain, as the mechanical objects forced those neutral powers out of Brown. The power hit Light Brown and caused something to happen...

There was suddenly another Pikmin.

Dark Orange: Ha, it worked! I knew Gray wasn't lying.

Ruby: Welcome, Bronze.

Bronze, the special brown Pikmin looked around. Light Brown moaned in pain. Brown wondered if he would ever escape. Dark Orange, Dark Yellow, Dark Green, Dark Brown and Ruby cackled as Brown was suddenly hit with something hard on his head. He went unconscious.

NOW, view the CAST!

Orange  
Green  
Cloaked Figure  
Minion  
Blue  
White  
Yellow  
Red  
Orly  
Silver  
Bulb  
Dark Orange  
Dark Green  
Yarly  
Brown  
Dark Yellow  
Bright Yellow  
Pink  
Light Blue  
Light Bulb  
Light Purple  
Ruby  
Dark Brown  
Light Green  
Nowai  
Light Brown  
Bronze  
Hundreds of common Pikmin enemies, including Bulborbs  
Wine (Flashbacks)  
Gray (Flashbacks)  
Ig  
Joe  
Owl 3  
DARTH VADER

THE END!


End file.
